DeathClan/ Devil's Mountain
For Cotton and Meadow only. Roleplay: Namless and Dusk reached The devil's mountian. "Hello Father." Nameless said dipping her head in respect. With her tail she pushed Dusk forwad. It's just dancing Mama 01:38, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Daughter." Lucifer grumbled. "This is the she-cat?" He asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:43, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nameless nodded. "This is she." It's just dancing Mama 01:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Speak, Child!" Lucifer snarled at Dusk. "Weak." He added to himself. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry!" Dusk cried. "And I am not weak, If I was weak I would have died along time ago." she resisted the urge to hiss and instead said so angerly flicking her tail side to side. It's just dancing Mama 01:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You are ''weak and it shows when you are with my Son, my Daughter, and my Grea-Grandkits. You. Are. Spineless. And. Unworthy. Of. Us." Lucifer snarled in her face. "And show me some respect or I swear I will use my unlimited power to drag out your death for as long as possible, which is forever and it will be served to you by my Son." My name is Death and the end is here. 01:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk shut up. She didn't really have a choice. It's just dancing Mama 01:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Tell her why she is here, Daughter." Lucifer said, but did not take his eyes off of Dusk. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You are here to be trained." Nameless stated frimly sitting down. It's just dancing Mama 01:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Since you are not worthy and clearly my Son will not let you go, I will make you worthy. Even if I have to break you." Lucifer told Dusk. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded her head. "Yes, sir." She said with respect. It's just dancing Mama 01:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer nodded his head with approval. "My Daughter will oversee your first day of training and I will observe." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nameless shook her head. "You forget father, I must travel to the souls of darkness. You ordered me to do it after i brought her to you." Nameless said simplely. It's just dancing Mama 02:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I forget nothing." Lucifer snarled. "Very well, go. If you happen across your Brother, stop him from coming at all costs without harming if possible." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Namless nodded and left the cave and began her decent down the mountain. It's just dancing Mama 16:02, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Now, what do you consider your strong suits?" Lucifer asked evenly. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- 'Healing." Dusk said with pride. It's just dancing Mama 21:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer twitched his whiskers. "So...herb specialty?" He asked, thinking to himself. My name is Death and the end is here. 03:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded. She wasn't good at fighting, she wasn't good at hunting, which, before she met Death, You could tell by her ribs sticking out. The only thing she was good at was healing. It's just dancing Mama 13:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What do you know about poisons?" Lucifer asked, working up a plan. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Abit." Dusk said tliting her head to the side. "I tend to avoid plants are ponsinous, I don't want to hurt anyone." Dusk added with a slight smile. It's just dancing Mama 23:24, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, change your specialty to poisons." Lucifer told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 03:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- (I'm making such a good kitty like we haven't seen since Rainbowstar! BTW chat?" Dusk shook her head. she couldn't she wouldn't change her passion of helping to one of hurting. "I can't,Dusk told him, "If I hurt someone I feel really bad and it eats at me inside until I tell them that I am sorry and help them." She said rather queitly, thinking this would make him mad. It's just dancing Mama 21:07, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer struck Dusk with one of his mighty paws. "You might want to forget about that." He snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 16:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk felt her face being hit. And then she got back on her feet. "I can't hurt anyone." she said to them. It's just dancing Mama 17:02, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You will if you want to live to see my Son ever again." Lucifer snarled and brought forward a weak looking cat forward. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "No." She said frimly. "Everyone's life has more value than mine." It's just dancing Mama 17:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "If you don't kill this cat, I will. And I can make it far more painful." Lucifer smiled, showing perfect white jagged teeth. The cat's eyes grew wide. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:34, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You don't want to die do you?" She asked the cat nicely. It's just dancing Mama 17:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Kill it or I will!" Lucifer snarled again. The cat was to frightened to answer. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I will only kill someone who wants to die, or if it's for a good reason." Dusk said refusing. It's just dancing Mama 17:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You will kill it or I will make you watch as I kill it." Lucifer told her again and closed a paw around the cats throat. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:43, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "then go ahead." She said by flicking her tail. It's just dancing Mama 17:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "NOOO." The cat screamed, making it obvious that it was a she-cat. Lucifer didn't seem as though he was doing anything other than hold the she-cat down, but the she-cat clawed at her head and screamed in pain and torment, Lucifer had his eyes focused on the she-cat. Exactly what Death had done the Scarlett, Lucifer was doing to the she-cat. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:03, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk watched. She only watched so not to make it wrose for the she-cat. Why couldn't he have done this to Scarlett instead? It's just dancing Mama 18:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "YOU'VE KILLED ME!" The she-cat yelled at Dusk. "YOU'VE KILLED ME!!" She sobbed and another scream was torn out of her as Lucifer slowly stripped off her first layer of skin. Lucifer then ripped out each individual claw, tore off the she-cat's ears, and clawed out her eyes, yet he did not let her die yet. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I did not kill you, I refused to kill you." Dusk said her voice shaking. "He killed you." she told the she-cat flicking her tail to Lucifer. It's just dancing Mama 18:13, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The pain." The she-cat rasped, voice raw from screaming. Blood streamed everywhere on the she-cat, her fur, which had once been a pretty silver, was no longer there and was replaced by a red-pink-white coat of the second layer of skin. Lucifer tore off the she-cat tail and proceded to tear out each individual tooth in the she-cat's mouth. Blood dripped from the she-cat's mouth, Lucifer would not let her die. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:21, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Then close your eyes and wait for sweet death." she said gentlely. It's just dancing Mama 18:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Until I torture her soul in Hell." Lucifer told Dusk and smiled. He tore out the she-cat's tongue and lopped off each one of her limbs, finally ending her life by beheading her. "Her name was Whisp and she was the soul mother of 6 kits. They are...or rather were...1 moon old. Their blood is on your hands." Lucifer told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I didn't kill her, You did." Dusk said angerly. "What could have I done to stop you?" She growled. "Nothing, She was eather going to die by my claws or your claws." She shook her head. "And as I refused to kill her it is your fault she's dead, Congradulations You caused the Death of 6 kits." She said her eyes tanited with anger. It's just dancing Mama 18:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "But you could have killed her quickly and simpily without claws. Simple Nightlock would have killed her." My name is Death and the end is here. 18:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'd rather not kill anyone ever, My death is perferrible." She said her fur brissling with anger. It's just dancing Mama 18:45, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You'd rather one suffer at my hands than peacefully by yours?" Lucifer spat at Dusk. "You are more wicked than I anticipated. Or more weak." My name is Death and the end is here. 18:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yet I don't want someone to kill to prove their wroth." she countered. 18:52, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What worth do you have, she-cat." Lucifer snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The ablilty to heal, The ablilty to help, And as a female the ablility to have kits." She said It's just dancing Mama 18:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Suffering! Misery! Take our new guest to the cages." Lucifer called to his minions. ... Suffering and Misery came out and pushed Dusk infront of them taking her to a rather dirty looking cage. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- ''Ok, this is getting rediculous. Dusk thought to herself. Like, why was this happening? 19:07, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We will let you out when the master is ready." Suffering(...or was it Misery?) said. "He was not pleased today." My name is Death and the end is here. 19:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded and curled herself up to sleep. She missed Death. Elegance is always in style 19:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer appeared outside of the cage and peered in. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:19, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Blood in the water...." Dusk sang before putting her head down. Elegance is always in style 21:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We don't sleep here she-cat." Lucifer snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm not immortal like you." she said closing her eyes again. Elegance is always in style 19:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Doesn't mean you can sleep." Lucifer snarled and stepped into the cage. He kicked at Dusk. "No sleeping." He growled. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:37, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Planning on making me sleep deprived so I die?" Dusk asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. Elegance is always in style 00:55, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I don't plan on letting you die." Lucifer grumbled and smiled. "But welcome to Hell." He purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:58, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Could be wrose." Dusk told Lucifer. "could be heaven." she said onc again trying to sleep. Elegance is always in style 01:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer pulled Dusk up by her scruff and held her up. "We don't sleep here." He said again. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Can I go outside the cave to sleep then?" Dusk asked getting slightly annoyed since she had to walk always back to The mounitain without stopping. Elegance is always in style 02:09, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We don't leave here." Lucifer snarled, his eyes blazing. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:11, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "So Should I just keep at it till I pass out?' Dusk asked. She never understood why people couldn't just tell her what she should do! Elegance is always in style 19:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You won't pass out." Lucifer snarled. "Now stop complaining." My name is Death and the end is here. 19:59, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Sorry!" she said Elegance is always in style 20:10, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer brought forward another cat. "Kill it." He demanded. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk shook her head. "I've never killed anything in my life," she said relizing she really should ahve died along time ago. "I have no idea how i've lasted this long." 20:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Neither do I." Lucifer grumbled thinking one of the reapers (Or maybe Death himself) should have taken this one long ago. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- " I mean, No offence, but like how has one of your minoins not picked me up before now!" She said joking around with a slight sence of happiness. Elegance is always in style 00:29, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Apparently you haven't been close to death yet." Lucifer said irritated. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:34, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, I mean I have been close to your son, But i'm not sure if that's the death you're talking about." Dusk said simplely. 01:10, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer snarled. "Better than my son." He snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk sruggged. Elegance is always in style 19:40, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Except maybe not for you." Lucifer laughed. My name is Death and the end is here. 03:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk gave a half smile, unsure. Elegance is always in style 00:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I can make Hell feel a lot more like Hell then you would want." Lucifer snarled. He pushed the cat forward again. "Kill it." He said again. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk shook her head. "How about we start with something small first?" She asked Lucifer. "How could I kill a cat when i have never even killed a mouse?" She askedLucifer. Elegance is always in style 19:54, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer nodded slowly. "Misery! Bring a mouse forward and take away the cat." He ordered. ... Misery brought forward a mouse and set it in Lucifer's great paws. .. "Kill this." Lucifer hissed. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk looked at the little mouse's face. "Please forgive me little one." she said as she brought her teeth close to the mouses neck, took a moement to wait and then bit down killing the mouse instantly. Elegance is always in style 20:14, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer's eyes glistened dangerously. Perhaps this she-cat could be altered after all and he wouldn't have to kill her and tell his Son. "Very good." Lucifer praised. "Sleep. We will continue tomorrow." My name is Death and the end is here. 20:19, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:CMP Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow